paraíso perdido
by allan poe
Summary: Ninguém é perfeito. E pra compartilhar defeitos, é preciso compartilhar amizade pra caramba também.
1. prólogo

**Lily Evans**

Eu não tive o ano mais perfeito de todos, se você quer saber. Na verdade, eu posso defini-lo como sendo bem o contrário disso. E eu nunca consigo saber exatamente o porquê disso tudo. Mas só sei que foi assim. Essas malditas cicatrizes não querem me deixar esquecer, minha mente não me deixa esquecer. E então foi quando eu conheci James. James me faz bem, me deixa feliz. Mas junto com James, vem Sirius Black. E, enquanto James me deixa bem, feliz, Sirius me deixa viva novamente. Ele reacende alguma coisa dentro de mim, e está se tornando perigoso.

**Marlene McKinnon**

Você já imaginou encontrar o cara perfeito, aquele que - aparentemente - pode realizar todas as suas fantasias ? Aquele que você sabe que vai te levar pra onde você quiser, até você enjoar ? Te fazer rir até doer, te deixar mais feliz do que você pode imaginar ? Então imagine como é, cada vez que esse cara tem que ir embora, porque ele tem a _mulherzinha_ dele, os filhos dele, toda a sua vida perfeita que, apesar de tudo, não te inclui, porque ele ainda é _velho demais pra você. _Dói, se você realmente quer saber.  
E então você começa a pensar o que é que tem de tão errado. Essa parte, não comer nada não vai resolver. Talvez comprar algumas coisas. Algumas, muitas, você sabe que vai acabar perdendo o controle... Mas quem se importa ? O armário é sempre grande o suficiente.

**Andrômeda Black**

Não é como se tivessem me dado um motivo pra começar com isso. Talvez sim. Talvez saber que isso tudo no fim não significa nada, e que cada pessoa não vai se importar, tenha me ajudado. É algo que eu posso fazer por mim mesma, é só pra mim. Não interessa o que os outro vão achar. Interessa é que em um momento você está lá na sua vida parada, e de repente, você vê todo aquele perigo ali, só te esperando, pra que finalmente você saia do tédio. Você só tem que... experimentar. Então, você docemente se rende, e, sinceramente, eu ainda prefiro ser uma viciada, do que ser alguém que apenas sobrevive. Ajuda quando eu lembro que Remus ainda está com aquela menininha. Pelo amor de –insira qualquer uma dessas teorias nas quais você queira acreditar-, ela não pode ser boa pra ele como eu sou...

* * *

Hm, mais um história de adolescentes riquinhos problemáticos. Eu acho. Se te agrada, leia. Prometo me esforçar! É completamente AU, e tem uma medida Sirius/Lily que eu tanto adoro. Mas aparece só mais tarde.

Deixe review, que o próximo capítulo vem mais rápido heheh E eu vou adorar.


	2. capítulo um

**James Potter, Londres, 6:45, Terça Feira**

OH, essa é uma ótima hora para o despertador, não ?Bem no meio de um daqueles sonhos. Daqueles sonhos.

Não me tenha como um tarado, longe disso. Mas esperar Lily 'estar pronta' está se tornando maçante. Não é essencial, claro. Mas é importante. E é ainda mais importante pra ela esperar a 'hora certa'. E o que diabos é essa hora, afinal ? Quando é ?

É o que você ganha quando se apaixona por alguém como Lily Evans. Não que ela seja uma puritana. Claro que não é. Quem sabe se fosse, seria mais fácil esperar. Se ela não me deixasse cada vez mais louco a cada vez que nos encontramos. Por exemplo, ontem. Me pergunte a que horas eu saí da casa dos Evans. Não tive tempo livre pro relógio, mas não dormi mais de quatro horas.

Entenda, o que é difícil para Lily não é exatamente dois corpos se unindo freneticamente. O que é difícil pra ela é se libertar. É poder mostrar pra alguém o que está sentindo. E, bom, sexo com alguém sussurando mentalmente 'oh, sim, oh, mais forte, oh agora' não é o que tem de mais divertido.

Lily tentou suicídio no ano passado. Três vezes.

**Sirius Black, Londres, 11:37, Terça Feira**

Oh Deus, se tu existes e és bom, faça com que apareça nessa cama um maço de cigarros, sem que eu tenha que me levantar para comprá-los !

Sabia que essa história de Deus era uma farsa.

Mas, bom, quando pensei 'OH DIABOS, por que não posso estar trepando agora ao invés de estar assistindo aulas de química ?' ontem de manhã, aquela loira gostosa sorriu pra mim. Fica a dúvida.

He looks as if he hasnt slept, his hair is purposely unkept, and then he knew his people wept, when you crafted your plan...

Oh-oh, Lobinho ligando.

- SIRIUS ! Combinamos todo mundo antes do almoço, esqueceu ?

- OH, PORRA. Todo mundo já chegou ?

- Andy nunca está na hora. Lily e Marlene acabaram de chegar, e vim com James.

- Tua menina também vai ?

- Tem escola.

- Pff. E nós não temos ?

- Sirius. Sabe que ela não é assim.

- Bah, mas quer ser.

- Vai vir ou não ?

- Chego em 20 minutos. Tem cigarros ?

- Só os de menta da Marlene.

- Então chego em 30 minutos.

Ah, Remus... Eu sinceramente não entendo o que ele conseguiu ver na Ann. Além de peitos grandes demais pra uma menina de 13 anos. Mas ela é... uma menina.

Camiseta preta, xadrez pro frio. Cadê as chaves da moto ?

**Marlene McKinnon, Londres, 12:19, Terça Feira**

Eu ainda não entendi porque sempre marcamos de nos encontrarmos pro almoço, se nunca almoçamos. Na verdade, deveríamos não ter que nos encontrar, porque tínhamos que estar na escola, todos nós.

Só que, bom, Sirius não frequenta metade das aulas. Nem Andy. Remus está em classes avançadas, como Lily. James sempre tem compromissos e eu, bom, eu me divirto. Então vamos para o pub que estiver aberto, nós, as meninas, beliscamos doces, e eles bebem cervejas. Remus traz Ann algumas vezes, Andy normalmente nós vamos buscar. Lily implica com os cigarros de Sirius, e James a cala com beijos. Eu fico esperando a hora de ir, para ele me buscar.

É claro que nos divertimos. Esqueci de mencionar a muita conversa suja e toda a parte engraçada da coisa.

Lily me pegou em casa hoje, e fomos à escola. Ele sorriu pra mim no intervalo, enquanto explicava a alguém uma dúvida. Depois me mandou uma mensagem.

Estou livre durante a tarde, querida. Te ligo. E te amo.

Todo dia pergunto a Lily se ela está bem. E ela me pergunta. Quando encontramos Andy, ela também diz. Não o fazemos como todo mundo, mas sinceramente. Porque não somos muito boas em perceber, mas em ajudar. Hoje estávamos bem, Andy, como ainda não tinha aparecido, não sabíamos.

Mas é só dizer, que ela chega.

- HEY GUYS ! Tudo bem ?

- Sempre, Andy.

Ela pediu um café grande, forte, pro garçom que a olhou... bom, a secou. Ela largou a bolsa em uma cadeira, e tirou os óculos quadrados gigantes.

Quando era expansiva, não estava bem.

E muito menos quando tinha olhos de quem não dormiu.

Então meu celular toca

- Lene, consegui me livrar mais cedo. Onde você tá ?

- Com muita gente. Te encontro no mesmo lugar.

- Tá certo. Não demora, amor.

Ele apareceu. Ah, quanto antes melhor.

- Amores, troco cigarros por camisinhas. Quem topa ?

Sirius se manifestou.

- Tem dos normais ?

- Claro. Quantas ?

- Deixa eu ver... - e vasculhou os bolsos - Cinco, dá ?

- Ótimo. Sempre um prazer fazer negócios, Sirius.

Então ele riu, e deu uma piscada marota.

- Sei que tu só vai fazer essa troca porque vai estar com a boca ocupada, Srta McKinnon.

- Te amo mesmo assim.

Lily teria que lidar com Andy sozinha dessa vez. Ou Remus. Ele costuma ser melhor pra ela, que não admite, mas a faz se sentir melhor.

**Andrômeda Black, Londres, 14:37, Terça Feira**

Hm, Marlene deveria trabalhar melhor as saídas estratégicas. Trocar cigarros por camisinhas assim ? Pelo amor de, hm, Deus? Não é como se ele fosse deixar ela ficar grávida. Já seria escândalo o suficiente uma aluna grávida, imagine só, ainda grávida do professor? Do professor que tem uma família? HA, nem ele é tão estúpido assim.

Bom, depois dessa coisa da Marlene nós decidimos que seria muito mais útil vir para a casa de Remus, que, dessa vez, está sozinho, e é o que tem a melhor empregada. Sirius que o diga.

Eu acendi um cigarro, esperando alguém se manifestar. James e Lily estão se beijando no sofá, Sirius está 'aprendendo a cozinhar' e Remus foi atender o telefone, acho. Bom, entre interromper casais que estão ao vivo, ou o que estão ao telefone, eu fico com a segunda opção ;D O quarto de Remus é o segundo à esquerda, até onde eu sei.

Ele tinha acabado de desligar o telefone, quando eu empurrei a porta.

- Hey Andy.

Eu sorri. Algum dia Remus deixaria de ser doce ?

- Conversando com Ann ?

- É, acho que ela vai aparecer mais tarde - ele disse, um pouco mais sério porque, claro, não é tapado. E qualquer um sabe que Andrômeda Black só se refere à namoradinha de Remus Lupin com ironia. Então eu peguei um CD qualquer na cômoda e, enquanto o 'analisava' me sentei na cama de Remus.

- Hey, não precisa ficar assim. Juro que tento me controlar - e dei uma piscada de um olho só. Ele riu fraco, de lado.

- Tentar você até tenta né Andy. O problema é que nunca consegue.

- Bom Remmie, você é esperto o suficiente pra saber que eu a acho apenas um... brinquedinho, talvez. Não entendo como você diz que vê nela qualquer coisa maior do que um objeto. Com peitos grandes.

Não era a primeira vez que tínhamos essa conversa. Por mais estranho que pareça, o tópico 'Andy acha Ann uma vadia intrometida' sempre estava ali, invisível. Como eu e Lupin nunca tínhamos tido nada, não é como se eu fosse ter uma crise de ciúmes. Pelo amor de Deus(?), eu nem queria! Eu aprecio, e muito, a liberdade que consigo sem nenhum namorado por perto. Como amigos, eles já me enchem a paciência até um pouco demais. Imagine então como seria com alguém mais... fixo. Fora que, se você me entende, eu não planejo muito as minhas noites. Ou dias.

- Acontece Andy, que eu não acho. Ela é minha namorada porque nós queremos estar juntos, gostamos um do outro.

- Ah sim. - eu ri, com um pouco de desprezo, confesso - E você faz o que ? Transa com ela? Com uma menina de 13 anos? - e ri, de novo, ao que Lupin... corou.

- Andy, não é da sua conta.

Eu continuei, divertida.

- Oh, tadinho do Lobinho. Então vocês NÃO transam?- e meneei a cabeça. - Então acho que é só questão de tempo até você não aguentar mais. Na minha época, você não durava mais que dois dias. - eu fingi uma dúvida - Será que ela é tão ruim assim ?

- É, muito engraçado Andy. Podemos ir agora ? - ele estava começando a ficar irritado de verdade. Hm, não é que assim é mais divertido?

- Pra que a pressa, Remmie? Sabe, ficar aqui não é tão ruim... Ou a falta de uso te deixou mais sensível ? - Parece que, com o que eu dizia, e meu sorriso debochado, eu consegui tirar a calma do maroto. Hm, será possível uma explosão de raiva ?

- Andy, PÁRA. Não é da sua conta, já disse.

- Cara, eu só acho que você realmente precisa transar. - eu disse, displicente.

E então Remus Lupin se impacientou de vez. Agarrou meu braço, me puxando até mais perto dele. Com o rosto raivoso, disse:

- Andy, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com Ann não é da sua conta. Se não consegue achar nada mais interessante na sua vida além de me encher a paciência, seu traficante está perdendo o jeito. E é você quem deveria estar transando por aí. Agora, por favor, dá pra parar ?

- Remmie, eu só paro quando você parar. - eu retruquei, o desafiando. Porque quem diabos ele pensa que é? Tentando me humilhar com o velho papo de 'bla bla bla você é uma drogada que devia sair dessa'? - Vai precisa de algo mais potente do que piadas com o meu traficante. Achei que você soubesse Remmie, mas vou repetir. Eu sei que sou viciada, e não tenho problemas em admitir isso. Eu só não quero me curar. Tem algo melhor pra dizer ?

- Pra dizer ? Não.- ele disse, um pouco assustado, talvez. Pequeno Lupin, sempre vendo o melhor nas pessoas. Bom, vamos provar pra ele que a Andy aqui não se importa em ser uma menina má ?

E bom, a próxima coisa de que me lembro é da porta sendo fechada e um Lupin sem camisa me puxando pra cima da cama.

* * *

Hey. Eu espero que esteja mais claro o tipo de relação que eles tem rs. E espero que gostem. O próximo capítulo está parcialmente pronto. Review pra deixar uma escritora feliz ?


	3. capítulo dois

**Lily Evans, Londres, 13:50, Quarta Feira  
**  
Bom, até que é uma boa hora pra Andy ter inventado essa tal festa. É óbvio que ela só está fazendo isso pra tentar passar por cima do que aconteceu ontem.

Tudo bem que todos nós meio que sabíamos o que ela e Remus estavam fazendo trancados naquele quarto, mas o que é que ela queria? Que nós largássemos Anne plantada quieta na sala, depois do Sirius ter soltado 'acidentalmente' que ele estava no quarto com ela? Meu Deus, não é porque a menina é nova que ela é tapada!

Andy acha o _que_? Que Anne simplesmente não desconfia que ela daria qualquer - tudo bem, não qualquer, mas muita coisa - pra que ela sumisse? Ela não admite, mas, ela era um pouco mais _alegre_ quando podia só ligar para o Remus que ele aparecia, não importando em que estado ela estivesse - e, acredite, ela já esteve mal. E o pior, ou melhor, não sei, é que quando ela não estava bem, ele simplesmente cuidava dela. Oh Deus, espero que eu nunca tenha que lidar com a quantidade de vômitos e strip-teases que ele já teve.

Eu não sei que fim levou a história, mas Ann não saiu com uma cara muito boa da casa. Eu duvido que Andy tenha feito questão de colocar roupas quando ela bateu na porta. Na verdade, ela bem seria capaz de tirar mais algumas... Resultado final, Remus correndo atrás da namorada, tentando _se explicar_ e, com isso, largando Andy semi satisfeita no quarto. O que, como sempre, não a faz bem.

Então ela está dando um jeito de espalhar pra tudo quanto é canto que tem festa no apartamento dela sexta. Com bebidas à vontade e, se você me entende, muito mais que isso também. Vai ser mais um dos sucessos dela. Um desses em que ela termina a noite com um sorriso ainda impecável, mas não se pode dizer o mesmo de suas roupas (ou cabelos, ou apartamento, ou saltos, ou veias).

James disse que vai ter uma viagem com os pais, acho que pra visitar os avós que estão nos Alpes, de novo. Não sei se vai ser muito fácil sem ele, mas se eu não for, acho que Andy me mata antes que eu mesma consiga. Sirius pode me levar, acho. Por lealdade a James, acho que ele pode estragar uma noite por mim. E, não posso me esquecer que não é como se, assim que me deixasse em casa, a noite dele fosse acabar. Sirius Black sempre tem _dezenas_ de opções, a cada passo que dá.

**Remus Lupin, Londres, 17:20, Quinta-feira**

Demorou cerca de 49 horas e mais alguns minutos pra ela me perdoar, mas eu finalmente consegui. Foi cansativo. Trabalho de mestre. Mas consegui, aleluia. Eu tive que explicar, confessar, explicar, praticamente implorar, mas ela é minha de novo.

Aliás, por que é mesmo que ela vale isso tudo ? Desculpe, mas é que depois de dois dias de bajulação, até eu fico um pouco confuso. Bom, a única justificativa que me parece plausível é que eu gosto dela. E é isso que os meninos comportados fazem, certo ? Se comportam.

Andy foi um erro na terça feira. Obviamente, um dos meus erros preferidos, mas, ainda assim, um erro. Mas você há de entender que é meio impossível não sentir falta de uma morena deliciosamente linda que te liga de madrugada, completamente suscetível à sexo selvagem. Na verdade, a sugestão era dela, na maioria das vezes. Tudo bem, Andy nunca foi simplesmente minha "fuck buddy" ou qualquer coisa que eu só usasse. Eu me importo com ela. Só não dá pra ter uma relação estável com alguém que acorda sem fazer idéia de onde vai dormir. Então amizade é a escolha óbvia.

E no meio de todo o furação, veio Anne. Começou quando minha mãe estava meio brava por eu ter batido o Lamborghini _de novo_, e me obrigou a ser monitor dos alunos das classes normais. É claro que, no primeiro momento em que a vi, o que eu vi mesmo foram os peitos. Mas acredite, se você a conhecer, vai entender. Só que, conversa vai, conversa vem, ela era encantadora. De verdade. Ela parecia leve, prática e responsável, coisas com as quais eu não tinha convivido há tempos. Depois, claro, veio a bomba : 13 anos. Se fôssemos mais velhos, não faria tanta diferença (como, sei lá, 34 e 38 ?) Sirius com certeza já fez pior.

O começo foi mais difícil para os outros, até se acostumarem. Mas agora, está ficando mais difícil pra mim. Não me interessa se dizem que banhos frios até fazem bem para a saúde, eu estou começando a perder a cabeça. O que aconteceu com Andy foi só mais uma prova disso. Banho frio, Lupin. E boa sorte.

**Sirius Black, Londres, 23:45, Sexta-feira**

Então, é isso. Indo buscar a garota de James. Tudo bem, Lily é legal. Legal daquele jeito que me faz rir de lado, cada vez que reprova minhas "maneiras". Porra, como se ela não fizesse quase a mesma quantidade de merda. Tudo bem, ela não é vadia. Mas ela pensa o que, que ninguém se lembra das festas do ano passado? Só porque agora ela veio com essa história de "recuperação", e de que dessa vez vai tentar ser uma pessoa normal, eu não me esqueço que nunca vi uma pessoa _de verdade_ beber aquela quantidade de vodka _com_ tequila e não ir parar no hospital. E agora assim, agindo como a senhora perfeição. Como se nunca tivesse roubado meus cigarros. Ela fumava o que, três maços por noite ? Isso nas mais fracas. Ela se agarrava à eles, enquanto James estava em algum canto, socializando.

Mas agora, ela é a "boa Lily" o tempo todo. Sabe, nós fomos bons amigos. Porque era justamente "ser a boa Lily" que a consumia por dentro. E eu estava sempre lá, pra conversar. Quem sabe porque eu não dou à mínima ao que é esperado de nós, e ela estava completamente perdida entre ser a menina livre que queria ser ou a boa menina que tinha que ser. De qualquer jeito, nos piores momentos ela estava sozinha. Ou chamava James. Eu era um recurso da Lily má.

Mas sabe, vendo ela assim, parada na porta de casa, esperando impacientemente do alto de seus Louboutin, usando um vestido curto demais e com toda essa maquiagem preta realçando seus olhos (estupidamente) verdes, eu quase acredito que ela é a antiga Lily. Mas ela não é. Tem anti depressivos demais na corrente sanguínea para que possa ser. Ela é mais feliz assim. Só não é mais verdadeira. Eu encostei, e ela puxou a porta, rápido.

- Finalmente, Sirius! Achei que você tivesse me esquecido por alguma vadia barata que te seduziu com um Versace da estação passada. - ela fechou a porta, quase rindo. - Tudo bem ?

Eu ri, espalmando a mão no volante para irmos ao apartamento de Andy, que ficava a uns dez minutos dali. - Até agora, inteiro. E aí ruiva ?

- Bem.- e como sempre, ela pensou um pouco antes de responder. E, na maioria das vezes, ela responde com um sorriso triste. Não essa noite. Eu suspeito seriamente que a adega do Sr. Evans não esteja inteira. - Posso escolher uma música?

Eu acenei concordando, e ela escolheu This Fire - Franz Ferdinand. Eu tenho certeza que ela não estava sóbria. Não totalmente. Mas só ri levemente, enquanto a ruiva se remexia no banco ao lado, cantando junto com a música e balançando seu vestido preto. Nós chegamos ao prédio de Andy, e pelos grupinhos de pessoas que não eram boas o suficiente implorando ao porteiro para subirem, eu já soube que a coisa estava boa.

**Marlene McKinnon, Londres, 04:34, Sábado**

Eu não sabia quantas doses de sei-lá-o-quê- coisa-azul eu e Lily já tinhamos virado juntas. Andy estava por aí, entretendo seus convidados e estragando suas veias. Mas é normal. Remus ainda não tinha sido visto, mas deve estar em qualquer lugar do apartamento com Ann. Sirius já apareceu, nos apresentou uma loira qualquer e sumiu com ela pra um canto sete vezes diferentes. Eu e Lily estamos naquela fase bêbada alegre sabe? Conversaríamos com qualquer um. Até se o papa aparecesse aqui. Na verdade, o trataríamos da mesma maneira que sei lá, o Keith Richards.

Então foi isso que fizemos. Como nós duas estávamos comprometidas (ela mais do que eu, hm) e sem nossas devidas companhias, fomos conversar com estranhos. Desde que nenhum deles derramasse qualquer coisa no meu Balmain novo. É claro que qualquer um ali mataria pra ser escolhido como nosso mais novo amigo. Só que isso não acontece. Nós já somos um grupo muito bem formado. Nós sabemos nossos segredos, nós partilhamos idéias e vidas. Com a quantidade de merda que já atravessamos juntos, não dá pra ninguém entrar no meio da história sem se perder, sem conseguir acompanhar.

Nós já estávamos rindo de um comentário qualquer de um garoto meio estúpido, cujo corte de cabelo revelava claramente que ele queria chamar atenção e suplicar por uma noite com qualquer uma de nós, quando Sirius apareceu de novo, dessa vez com a companhia de Remus. Os dois, também já bastante trôpegos.

"Siiinto muito, mas nós temos que levar essas duas meliantes. São exclusivas."

O carinha que não sei o nome ficou claramente desapontado, mas o que ele podia fazer? Não havia nada que ele dissesse que se equiparasse às propostas que Sirius fazia sem falar nada. E olha que nós nem estávamos interessadas na parte sexual.

Lily se pendurou no pescoço de Remus, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Como Lily, mesmo bêbada, mesmo levemente dopada, mesmo nos seus piores momentos, nunca deixaria de ser doce, ela sorriu e lhe perguntou de Anne. Porque ela se importava se eles ainda estavam juntos. Por mais que, secretamente, ainda achasse que Andy e Remus seriam um casal melhor, ela respeitava Remus. E também, sabia que, se estavam juntos e não estava vendo Anne colada ao namorado, ele teria sérios problemas.

"Não sou louco, Lily. Ela só foi ao banheiro."

"Baaah, quem se importa?" Sirius interrompeu, sem cerimônias. Ele tinha certo mau humor com essa coisa toda. Na verdade, ele só valoriza sexo. E, sabendo que Remus não estava conseguindo nenhum, tentava reverter a situação. Não interessava se ele gostava ou não da menina. Ele só achava que o amigo merecia sexo. "Viemos fazer uma proposta. Terminar a noite em outro lugar".

Eu ergui as sombrancelhas, porque eu tinha certeza que seria uma idéia boa. Lily deu uma risada alta, expondo todo aquele seu sorriso aberto encantador. E até ela disse:

"Certo, pra onde vamos?"

**para o próximo capítulo: ** _Before this attraction ferments.(antes que essa atração inflame)__  
__ Kiss me properly and pull me apart (beije-me apropriadamente e me desfaça) (...)__  
__ Before my mind can get too reckless (antes que minha mente se torne muito inconsequente)__  
__ The idea of seeing you here (a idéia de te ver aqui)__  
__ Is enough to make the sweat grow cold (é suficiente pra me fazer suar frio)_

_

* * *

_

Bom, é isso. Andy e James nem apareceram nesse, mas pode deixar que eles vão vir. Sobre o trecho aí em cima, só interprete como alguma coisa que vai estar na cabeça de um personagem heheh.

**MR27 **bom, vamos ver até onde Sirius/Lily vai hehe. mas acho que não vou mudar de idéia... hm, deve ser um pouco de capítulo a cada quinze dias, porque minhas provas estão chegando. mas depois tenho férias, e deve melhorar.

**Zix Black** não, ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer rs. Lene e Sirius não está planejado, mas também não é proibido hehe.

Hm, reviews ? Não deve demorar o próximo capítulo rs.

até a próxima, poe.


	4. capítulo três

**Esse é completamente Sirius/Lily. Mas leia e deixe um comentário, nem que seja pra expressar seu ódio.**

_What a scummy man, just give him half a chance I bet he'll rob you if he can (they say it changes when the sun goes down) - arctic monkeys__  
__(que homem imprestável, apenas lhe dê meia chance e aposto que ele te rouba se puder - eles dizem que as coisas mudam quando o sol se põe)_

**Sirius Black, Londres, 04:55, Sábado**

"Você não pode saber. Somos exclusivos."

Não, Andy, não é bom contrariar assim a menina de Remus. A noite mal começou. Tudo bem, todo mundo queria saber pra onde estávamos indo, e, obviamente nenhum deles teria a menor idéia. E é assim que funciona. Eles só descobrem nas manchetes de segunda-feira ou quando alguém acordar em um local público proibido de novo.

Mas, como é a menina de Remus, nós nos forçamos a abrir exceções. Porra, é como se nossos pais precisassem negociar com os dela alguma coisa. Certo, dessa vez nem é o caso. Nós simplesmente iríamos nos divertir em algum canto.

"Andy" – Remus advertiu, menos sério do que gostaria, considerando seu atual estado. E, dessa vez, falando com Anne "Acho que vamos terminar a noite em outro lugar, Ann. Quer ir?"

"Hm, acho que preciso estar em casa daqui a pouco" ela hesitou. Andy soltou um riso de lado, sem esconder seu divertimento. Remus olhou feio de novo, sem sucesso.

"Ah, me esqueci. Te levo então e encontro vocês depois, viu Sirius?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça concordando, mas, _que merda, _eu não concordo. É bem fácil de saber que ele não vai aparecer depois. Ele vai deixar Ann na porta de casa, então eles vão discutir porque ela não o quer andando com Andy tão cedo depois do que aconteceu, e muito menos se embebedando com Sirius Black, aquele que (e aqui, cito) "Já dormiu com mais modelos do que muita gente vai sonhar em ver de perto". Aí Remus perde a paciência, porque sabe se cuidar e está a tempo demais sem sexo, grita com ela, ela sai do carro e bate a porta. Ele acelera, dá a volta no quarteirão e volta para se desculpar. Acontece com freqüência.

Lily e Lene estavam esperando na portaria do prédio, apoiadas uma na outra e cantando. Era alguma coisa que um aspirante a astro do rock escreveu pra Marlene uma vez.

"Más notícias, garotas. Anne está com Remus. Andy não vai sair do apartamento enquanto estiver abastecida"

"Ah não" Lene soltou, fazendo biquinho. "Mas eu quero todos nós. Não quero só Sirius e Lily" ela completou, bastante bêbada. "Vocês dois não prestam, quero gente descente." Se soltou de Lily com uma risada, descendo as escadas até a calçada e tirando o celular da carteira. "Bom, preciso estar inteira amanhã. Estou pulando fora."

A morena chamou um táxi, enquanto digitava alguma coisa no celular. Ele sempre escapava no domingo. Acho que os filhos iam pra igreja, ou qualquer porra.

Então Lilly se virou pra mim, com um pequeno sorriso.

"É, parece que somos só nós dois, Six."

Dei de ombros, sem realmente me importar.

"Eu estou dentro, se você estiver" Ela tombou a cabeça, e prendeu os cabelos com um nó no alto da cabeça. Deu de ombros também, e disse:

"Quero ir pra casa. Mas estou com preguiça da minha. Você ainda leva garotas pro seu apartamento que conseguem sair com reputação?" Eu ri. O que é que acontecia com essa ruiva sem James? Ela até brinca.

"Vamos logo. Se for começar a roubar meus cigarros, é melhor pararmos pra comprar mais alguns."

"Poxa Six, você deveria saber que uma verdadeira dama nunca compra seus próprios cigarros."

* * *

"Fique a vontade" Eu disse, jogando as chaves no sofá. Ela passeou pela entrada, hesitando um pouco e analisando os móveis.

"Não mudaram muito desde a última vez que você esteve aqui, ruiva". Ela riu fracamente, de lado, se virando pra mim.

"Não é exatamente isso, Six. Acho que é mais pra saudade." Ela sorriu pra mim, e eu sorri de volta. Faz um tempo desde que ela era suicida e nós passávamos tardes conversando por aqui, sentados na varanda enquanto James era o melhor do time em alguma coisa. Ela tirou os saltos, e, com o movimento de pulso, parece que as cicatrizes gritavam para mim. Ela percebeu meu olhar, e desviou o dela.

"Não faz sentido estarmos assim, ruiva. Nós não somos distantes."

"Você é perigo, Sirius. É perigo." Eu me aproximei dela, a recolhendo em um abraço.

"Eu não sou perigo, Lily. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Não acho que você vai descobrir como dentro de uma caixa de remédios." Ela riu de lado.

"Mas isso ninguém acha, Six. Só mantém meus pais de consciência limpa e minhas tarefas feitas." Ela disse, olhando diretamente para mim, como se me tranqüilizasse. Eu sorri de volta. Até certo ponto, nos entendíamos. "Agora, cadê a porra dos cigarros que me prometeu, Black?"

Eu ri. "Palavrão e cigarros na mesma frase, ruiva? Melhor não te deixar falar com James hoje." Ela já estava sentada na varanda, me esperando. Nós tínhamos bastante coisa pra por em dia.

**Lily Evans, Londres, Sábado**

"Hey ruiva" Sirius acenou, enquanto eu entrava na cozinha, ligeiramente descabelada, e provavelmente amassada de sono.

"Merda, que horas são ?" Eu disse, sorrido levemente e me sentando na bancada, enquanto Sirius virava panquecas na frigideira, sem camisa, completamente à vontade com seus utensílios domésticos.

"Honestamente, não sei. Hora de café da manhã" Ele respondeu, acendendo um cigarro e dando de ombros. Eu ri, indo buscar um copo de água e tentando alisar pelo menos um pouco meu vestido de ontem.

"Tem panquecas pra mim também ?" Eu perguntei, balançando as pernas como uma garotinha. Sirius já colocava um prato ao meu lado, cobrindo as panquecas com bastante mel.

"Ainda come com framboesas junto?"

Eu ri de lado, ajeitando a franja, que caia insistentemente sobre meus olhos. As pessoas não deveriam se lembrar de nossas preferências tanto assim. Como se já não bastasse ele deixar claro (e ter me lembrado ontem a noite) que lembrava bem de quando fiquei bêbada o suficiente para lhe mostrar uma grande parte da minha coleção de lingerie (fora do corpo, é claro).

"Não tem graça sem framboesas. Você ainda acorda com uma dose de gim ?" Ele piscou um olho só, e não respondeu. Me ofereceu o maço de cigarros, mas eu tombei a cabeça, negando. Ele ergueu uma sombrancelha.

"Certo, você ainda tem esse plano de recuperação durante o horário comercial." Eu bufei, incrédula.

"Nem todos nós conseguimos ficar sem culpa pra sempre, Sirius"

"E qual é a graça disso, hein ruiva?" Ele disse, mas já brincando. Ele retirou as framboesas da geladeira, me oferecendo junto com o prato de panquecas. Ele pegou o seu também (cobertas apenas com canela) e fomos nos sentar na varanda, de novo. Comemos sem falar nada, até que ele me encarou, enquanto limpava os dedos displicentemente.

"Hey ruiva, posso te perguntar uma coisa ?"

"Você pode me perguntar o que quiser" Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, antes de dizer.

"Como estão as coisas com James?"

"Você sabe como estão. Estamos bem." Eu respondi, sem entender o que ele queria exatamente com aquilo. "Por que a pergunta?"

"Você não entendeu bem. Até onde eu sei, você estava muito ocupada antes pra satisfazer algumas_... necessidades_ dele. Como está agora?" Foi então que percebi onde é que Sirius queria chegar. Bom, levando em conta que ele é naturalmente uma das pessoas mais curiosas que eu conheço, e ainda mais com relação a qualquer coisa que envolva sexo, é natural. No entanto, eu não pude evitar corar um pouco. Hesitei um pouco, antes de responder.

"As coisas estão bem, Sirius. Exatamente como já estavam." Eu disse, dando o assunto como encerrado. Porém, ele não se convenceu.

"Qual é, Lily. Você tem medo ou o que ?"

"Não é medo Sirius." E então, como explicar para Sirius Black, o cara que faz sexo desde os 13 anos, que eu não estava assim, tão interessada no assunto? Na verdade, acho que até queria. Mas por ser um território tão desconhecido, eu provavelmente seria perigosa nele. "Eu só não fui feita pra isso."

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Qualquer um foi feito pra isso, ruiva. É inerente à raça humana." Então ele se levantou, levando os pratos, e eu o segui para dentro do apartamento. "Te conhecendo como pelo menos acho que conheço, você está com medo. Não do sexo em si, mas de não conseguir se controlar e acabar assustando James." Eu corei. Em parte, era exatamente isso. "Acho que enquanto você não conseguir ao menos falar uma palavra feia na frente dela, como faz comigo, trepar está fora de cogitação."

"Sirius! Não é assim!" Eu disse, assustada com a quantidade de pensamento que Sirius tinha delegado ao assunto.

"Porra, Lily. Eu só quero ajudar. Mas você tem que entender que James não quer uma garota perfeita, pra apenas concordar. Você devia ser livre com ele também."

"Eu sou verdadeira com ele, Sirius. Nós nos entendemos muito bem, ouviu? Ele sabe os meus segredos, até os piores." Eu retruquei, já na defensiva. Sirius se aproximou, em um nível quase perigosamente próximo. Agora, já parecia irritado por eu não concordar, com seus olhos cinza me encarando incrédulos.

"Não, Lily. Você conta pra ele os segredos que você manipula antes pra que pareçam sujos na medida certa. Você não conta pro James que ele já te machucou, e que você queria ter uma vida além disso. Para de enganar o coitado."

"SIRIUS! Você acha que sabe demais! Eu amo James, e se nós estamos trepando ou não é problema nosso!"

"Aham. E você alguma vez já disse ao menos "trepar" pra ele?" Eu bufei, irritada.

Sirius Black, Londres, Sábado

Me cansava ver como Lily se enganava. Ela, obviamente, não conseguia desmoronar em James. Tanto seu lado bom quanto o ruim, ela media em doses homeopáticas para que ele não se assustasse, e pudesse estar sempre com ela. Porra, não devia ser assim. Ela estar sempre tão meticulosamente equilibrada... É a Lily, porra. E James a amaria de qualquer jeito. Eu, pelo menos, nunca vi um cara mais estupidamente apaixonado.

Vê-la assim, irritada com as minhas palavras, como se fossem as mais absurdas do mundo, não era bom. Se ela não admitia nem mesmo para si mesma, o problema era grande.

"Eu vou embora."

"Fugindo da verdade ?"

"Está tarde, Sirius. Eu tenho que ir."

Eu estava irritado. Não dá pra deixar, ao mesmo tempo, uma garota enrolar o seu amigo e sua amiga (a melhor, a de noites compartilhadas na conversa) se enganar, com medo de si mesma.

"Não tem porra nenhuma, Lily. Admite logo que você tem medo de, na hora H, acabar pedindo pra ele te dar uns tapas ou foder mais forte, caralho. Você não precisa ser santa até na cama pra ele te querer, porra."

Eu vi Lily se virando pra mim, vermelha, perdida em raiva e frustração. Ela tinha os olhos semi cerrados, e a testa franzida. A ruiva avançou pra me dar um tapa, mas eu tinha bons reflexos, e eu acabei segurando suas mãos atrás das costas, sem que ela conseguisse mover os braços. Respirava rápido, e, certamente, me mataria na próxima oportunidade.

E , no minuto seguinte, tudo que se repetia na minha cabeça era "Porra, a garota de James, a garota de James, a garota de James" antes de ser substituído por "Se você não parar de beijar ela logo, você não vai conseguir antes de ir até o final"

**Lily Evans, Londres, Sábado**

Eu sentia Sirius em todas as partes de mim, e isso porque ainda tínhamos todas as peças de roupa. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, ele estava colado a mim, e, mais impressionante, eu retribuía.

Assim que percebi o que estava fazendo (e até onde meu corpo parecia querer me levar), me afastei, com uma das mãos entre nós, respirando de cabeça baixa. Isso não aconteceu antes de uns bons minutos (e uma boa viajada de mãos).

"Isso não aconteceu. Eu vou pegar meus sapatos e ir embora, e isso não aconteceu" Eu disse, ainda de cabeça baixa, com Sirius ofegante à minha frente. Enquanto eu ia buscar os sapatos e minha bolsa, ele se jogou no sofá e acendeu um cigarro. Sem dizer nada. Quando eu passei pela porta, até meio perdida pela sucessão de pensamentos em minha cabeça, ainda pude ouvir, de dentro do apartamento

"Você não é santa, ruiva. Admite logo. E eu não presto."


	5. capítulo quatro

**Novos amigos e antigos amantes. Ou seria o contrário ?**

**James Potter, aeroporto de Londres, Sábado**

Então, meus avós vão comprar um castelo. _De novo._ Tudo bem, vovô Potter insiste que vai ser um bem pequeno, e que eles podem acabar fazendo um hotel. Mas, mesmo assim, vovó Potter ainda acha que seria bem melhor abrir logo o restaurante que ela está planejando há uns 6 meses. Eles vão acabar fazendo as duas coisas mesmo...

Sei que foram três dias, mas sinto falta da Lily. E de sexo. E de sexo. Masturbação é tão enfadonha, quando é sua única opção. Hm, bem na hora, celular.

"Hey, carinho"

"Oi, James" Lily disse, em uma voz fofa de sono, de Sábado de manhã. Com a festa de Andy ontem, eu aposto que ela não dormiu muito...

"Como foi a festa ?" Ela ri fracamente, e eu aposto que ela está pousando a cabeça nas mãos, e sorrindo de lado. (_E ela está_)

"Ah, você sabe. Anne com ciúmes, Remus atrás dela, Marlene frustrada porque Matthew não está lá, Sirius com um monte de garotas em Versace de segunda mão, e eu até me diverti. Andy não deu vexame nem nada."

"Ah claro" Eu também ri fracamente... Não era sempre a mesma coisa, mas há uns meses tínhamos entrado em um padrão saudável. Antes, pode ser que Lily ficaria vergonhosamente bêbada, e pegaria um táxi pra casa (_bom, não é como se ela tivesse uma chave do apartamento do Sirius, certo ? Tão improvável...)_, Marlene arrumaria algum menino com uma jaqueta de couro e um carro caro, Remus ficaria pra cuidar de Andy (não que ele não se aproveitasse, é claro), e eu conversaria com bastante gente durante toda a noite, interrompendo a conversa periodicamente pra me divertir com Lily.

Ela parecia estar sempre de bom humor, e eu agradeço por ter uma namorada tão paciente. É bom que ela não precise tanto de mim, já que, infelizmente, Potters tem compromissos sociais bem freqüentes. E eu a amo mais ainda por compreender isso... Mas é claro que isso não está nem perto das razões principais. Além disso, compreensão aqui funciona pros dois lados, certo ?

"Dormi no Sirius, foi difícil achar um táxi e ele não tinha mais companhia..."

"Hm, não cruzou com nenhuma loira escondida pelos cantos ? Já aconteceu comigo."

"Nah, foi meu dia de sorte." Ela ri.

"Vou chegar daqui a pouco em casa. Mais tarde te encontro ?"

"Passa aqui pra jantar ?"

"Certo. Tenho que ir. Amo você."

"Amo também. Até."

**Marlene McKinnon, 09:35, Londres, Domingo**

"Meu bem, consigo sair às 11:00. Me encontra no mesmo lugar de sempre?"

Eu respondi rapidamente a mensagem, com o usual "Claro, meu amor. Estou com saudades. E saudades _sujas_..."

Claro, se eu não estivesse com um cara que tem família, filhos, e é meu professor, eu não precisaria de horários estranhos. Onze horas de um domingo ? O que foi que aconteceu com o clássico dez da noite de sexta feira ?

Não estou reclamando; Meus pais não me enchem querendo que eu me case com qualquer namorado fixo se eu não tiver um (claro, mantê-los no nível "tatuado com ficha policial e carros esportivos perigosos" já me deixavam bastante livre da pressão), eu não me preocupo em manter o romance apesar da rotina, e ele está constantemente culpado, o que resulta em mais presentes e sexo oral.

Apesar disso, eu o amo e gostaria de tê-lo oficialmente. O gramado do vizinho está sempre mais verde, certo ? Vamos ao que interessa. Eu preciso de lingerie nova. Nenhuma mulher de verdade repete a lingerie.

**Andrômeda Black, 11:50, Londres, Domingo**

Hm, quantas horas mesmo eu dormi ? E quem diabos resolveu que – hm, deixa eu checar no celular – domingo, e ainda por cima de manhã, é um momento aceitável pra visitações ?

Bom, se não desse pra ver o carro de Remus lá embaixo, eu estaria puta. Não estou.

"Oi, meu bem." Eu disse, abrindo a porta. Ele foi entrando, largando as chaves na bancada e sorriu pra mim.

"Bom dia, Andy. Como foi o fim de semana ?"

"Me lembro vagamente de ter ido dormir às 16:00 de sábado, e acabei de acordar. Senta aí, vou tomar um banho e apareço. Não estou com um cheiro descente."

Ele assentiu e se sentou no sofá, depois de catar algum livro na prateleira. Obviamente, a empregada tinha passado aqui ontem enquanto eu dormia, já que praticamente não havia resquícios da festa de sexta. Enquanto eu encarava o armário, tentando decidir o que vestir – se Remus estava aqui, ainda é aceitável usar apenas camiseta e La Perla ? Ou não é muito recomendável ?

Ele apareceu na porta do quarto, se apoiando no batente.

"Vai tomar um banho, Andy. Não me faça te arrastar até o banheiro." Ele brincou, chegando mais perto e batendo o livro carinhosamente na minha cabeça.

"Eu não _acredito_ que você está lendo Lolita." Resmunguei enquanto passava por ele pra chegar no banheiro. Ele deu de ombros, divertido.

"Fazer o quê, né ? Nenhuma Cosmopolitan vai ajudar no meu relacionamento mesmo..."

Deixei a porta aberta enquanto ligava o chuveiro, e, de lá, gritei:

"Remus, você precisa é de uma boa foda. Não é nada pessoal, nem precisa ser comigo. Mas que precisa, precisa."

Ah, imagino que a essa altura você esteja se perguntando "Mas que diabos está acontecendo entre esses dois ?"

Bom, talvez seja hora de contar a verdade.

Sim, ele está namorando Anne. Sim, ele está tentando não trair a menina. Sim, nós brigamos bastante por causa dessa porra. E como não é estranho ele ter vindo me visitar, quando estou sozinha, e praticamente sem motivo ?

Meu bem, você esquece de um detalhe.

Ele me ama.

E nenhum namoro, de nenhum de nós, vai nos impedir de cozinhar e ver filmes juntos, nos domingos preguiçosos que quisermos. Nós não construímos uma amizade e uma certa paixonite baseada em momentos bêbados ou chapados. _Ninguém aqui tem um lado só. _Eu perdi a conta de quanto tempo eu passei com Remus, discutindo livros, Bergman, ou disputando pra raspar a panela de doce.

Ah, e a última dúvida. É óbvio que Anne não sabe que essas coisas ainda acontecem. A baixinha morreria.

Mas eu tenho que admitir, sair de um banho pra encontrar Remus Lupin lendo deitado na sua cama, com uma camiseta cinza, jeans e aquele diabo de _clubmaster _que ele usa pra leitura, não tem preço. Ainda por cima com aquela cara de concentrado e os cabelos meio despenteados... Nada que se equipare a encontrar Remus Lupin deitado no chão da sua cozinha, sem camiseta, sem jeans e sem óculos, gemendo palavras sujas. Mas essa fase passou, certo ?

"Cai fora, Lupin. Tem uma dama querendo se trocar aqui." Ele revirou os olhos.

"Nada que eu não tenha visto, Andy. Nem vem." Eu revirei os olhos também, rindo. Me dirigi à gaveta de calcinhas, escolhendo qualquer uma e colocando. Escolhi um sutiã combinando, e vesti, me virando pra ele.

"Se é assim que você quer..."

Repita pra você mesma Andy: seja uma boa menina e pare de tentar o Remus. Seja uma boa menina e pare de tentar o Remus. Seja uma boa menina e pare de tentar o Remus, porque seu pacote de camisinhas acabou.

"Pelo menos coloca uma camiseta né, _dama._ Tem alguém aqui tentando ficar na abstinência, cadê sua solidariedade ?"

* * *

**n/a:** Curtinho, mas cheio de informação. Leiam nas entrelinhas, haha.


End file.
